Come up and try my new parts
by Mainstream Insanity
Summary: More or less a description of what was really going on during a removed scene between Graverobber and Amber Sweet. Rated for language and actions. -Complete-


_What's the matter Graverobber can't get it up if the girl's breathing?_

I see her down here so many times the expression has turned quickly from excitement to mere annoyance. Amber Sweet, or rather, Carmela Largo has found her way into hell again. What a surprise. What does she want from her neighborhood Graverobber? A hit of the glow, Zydrate. That one little vial brings out the real sluts in this world, for a small hit people will do anything. They come to me, they all come to me and I've never had a more lucrative business. Having a Largo as a customer, it can do so much.

**Bitch, pay me. **

_Later. _

**Ok…I'll see you later…**

_Where you going! Stay here, there's other ways to pay dear, other than dough_

That's a new one, even for little Miss Largo, generally it's a matter of throwing the credits at my head and demanding her little wonder drug…that girl has gone through so many changes over the years, god only knows what she used to look like before she turned into a glorified scalpel slut. Then again, some part of me does remember that sweet faced little angel that walked down here the first time, she was younger then, still a child and even then she had that evil little streak in her. I was younger then as well, it was the first encounter with the young woman that was to become one of my regulars….

Her first hit was free.

She had been on her father's watered down version of the drug, street grade is something entirely different. Like the old drugs in the world; when you get them on the street you might as well be getting them from god, the way they were designed to be. I had her down here in this alley, it was the first time I'd gotten my hands on that young body of hers, though that was before she had all the scars on her sides and chest too. It was smooth skin under callused hands as I moved my hands all over that body, pushing that child into a wall. It hadn't taken her long to really figure what the dirty old man in me wanted, she'd bowed her head, giving off this look that had made me hard from the start of it. Hands awkwardly fumbled for my belt buckle as she worked to get me free, she had no clue, by God I think she was still a virgin, something broke in Daddy's little angel. She mounted, I pushed and in the same instance put the gun against her body and pulled the trigger. It's an electric shock as the Zydrate enters your body and after that…well…_you can't feel nothin at all._

But that's the thrill of it after all.

Amber had taken to the roughness quickly, nails digging into the skin under my shirt, tangling into my hair and panting in my ear, the moans drove me on but then again, who's not to be driven wild by the prospects of the hot little heiress in their arms? She came, soft though through a triumphant scream. I did as well though as satisfying as it should have been, there was a bit missing with the addition of the Zydrate, her body was numbed to me and I knew it. I know my drug, hardly do it myself, I'd rather not use the shit I sell; I miss the days of heroin. Makes me sound old doesn't it? _A laugh_ Wouldn't you like to know?

It's different this time, she's in front of me grinding on the filthy concrete, water dripping down from some unknown source, seemingly more interested in the game of it all and all the while I've got to wonder, she's not wanted the action since she was younger, what does she hope to get out of me? Then again…it's not like I care that much. Dropping to my knees as she grinds against the ground teasing me with those long legs and soft skin, her hair is long and black at the moment, probably won't be in the next hour but she's still a beauty. The little corset number is sequined; her bodice seems painted onto that body of hers, good-sized breasts, and devilish eyes fitted to an evil grin. Boots up to her ass, shiny black vinyl and those nails working over the body, she seems more interested in the tease then she anything else…

My own hands wander over the messenger bag I carry with me, trailing long fingers over the needles, the pieces to the gun, all wrapped up perfectly, everything ready for her little princess. Before I can get anything out though she's in front of me again, wallowing all over the ground, it's wet now and water on vinyl is a bad combination, Christ she's horrible.

_I'll let you fuck my soul…for a hit of the glow…_

Watching as she moves, she turns on me seeming to just notice my very existence and purrs at me through that voice of hers, the one thing she could never change, she probably wanted to though, considering everything else she's had fixed. She grabs quickly, her hands tangling in the fur lining of my coat and pulls my body up against the wall. In the movement, she's turned around, me behind her, hands around her, her sprawled on the wall and rocking there, grinding her own body with very little work on my part, though when it comes to Amber, no one stands still as she grinds. My hands on her ass and gripping into her hips, pulling her against me, that girl knows how to get what she wants from a man and leave us begging for more while she's at it.

She turns suddenly in my arms but the movements never seem to change, her hips arching towards me, a quick glance to the side at her bodyguards moving in and the next thing I know Amber's on her knees. She's more skilled than she was, I slide off my coat and toss it, her hands work the mechanics of my buckle and get it off easily, unbuttoning speedily and pushing the cloth down just ever so slightly, enough to get the feeling but not so much she's left having to do too much. Her own outfit is easier, if I know her, and I do, there's nothing under that corset top, just the straps to her boots but nothing too complicated. Always one for dramatics but never anything that takes too long. The movements are hurried almost, she knows what she wants…

_We both know what we want. Take me…what's the matter Graverobber…take me…._

As she continues my hands move more instinctively to her throat, pulling her up by it and leaning in close to her and starting at the base of her neck I lick…slowly, teasingly at her skin. Her eyes roll, her hands grip, she loves this. Fucking slut, it's not love I feel for this whore, more the lust of the situation, she knows what she wants and she's damned good at getting what she wants.

_Don't care where you put it, why don't you surprise me…_

She's on the ground again, laying down now, I wonder about her movements but then again she dropped with my hand on her so it's not too shocking she's there…as I go to lean into her, a leg swings out, boot first kicking me backward away from her. And she's calling me naughty? A slow smile slides over my lips, she's already so high on the lust the drug would ruin this, I move for her again this time a bit quicker and pin her against the wall, riding her hard, hearing her gasps as she rocks, tugging at my shirt and hair, her nails gripping into my skin and tearing at it. The orgasm rocks hard against both of our bodies though before there's time for a breath she's shoved me off again, pushing herself onto the ground hands trailing over her nearly exposed breasts – all the movements the ladies have come out of their covering, perky nipples, small scars around the edges where she's had them changes so many times over.

Taking a slow, calculated breath as she arches her body upward again, this time spreading her legs and bearing all she's got down there, perfect little body, I love that body. She's playing with me again, teasing this man and as much as I hate it, I love it. Crawling towards her, my hand goes to the little gun holster on my hip, taking out one of the glowing blue vials and holding it over her. She grins, licking her lips in anticipation of what she really wants.

Part of me wants to walk away from her, having gotten what I wanted, I can move on now but the other part knows this girl, a cell has my name on it if she doesn't get what she commands. Would it be so bad, shackled and imprisoned for the uses of Amber Sweet? Knowing my luck, I'd be shafted into her brother's hands…smirking; I load the gun for her and slide my body over her again. The gun is pressed to the inside of her thigh and as I pull the trigger I slide into her again, this time she's too wasted to push me off and that's the real fun of it.

_Amber Sweet is addicted to the knife…_

We all know what she really wants when she comes down here.


End file.
